cuts and scars
by LandMIA
Summary: naughty bear and oc romance, cuts and scars bring them together. t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Cut's and scars**

Hello people! This is my naughty bear fanfiction! I fell in love with the game and instantly took a liking to naughty. I've got a small idea but please help out. Also my other main inspiration was another fanfiction called "could this be love?" really good. Just stop reading this… get a new tab up… look it up. please. Anyway disclaimer!

Disclaimer: LandMIA does not own naughty bear but she does own miya the oc. If she did own it she would not be writing this now.

LandMIA: thank you! On with the story!

**new bear in town**

miya was finally leaving costal island. She hated it there, always so noise and no peaceful. There were always party's and she could never sleep. She was also teased there, she hoped moving would help with that, miya had pure white fur and stunning green eye's. they were always glassed over by the constant flow of tears. But today she was smiling. She was leaving now.

The boat pulled up with a smiling bear on it

"hello I'm cozy, I will help you with this moving and help you settle down ." the red bear smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded she gabbed her bags and put them on the boat. She watched the sea rush pass her, the blue waves crashing against the boat edge. She began to think of a poem

Sea waves crash against the rocks

The waves were powerful but not like time

Life was like the sea um…

She continued to think, she muttered toughs lines once again. Cozy looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked fairly peaceful looking out over the sea. She looked over at him and blushed before looking back over at the sea. She felt freedom smack her in the face ( not literally) this felt much better.

Cozy began to worry about what would happen to her when they got to perfection island ( sp?) he was worried that naughty would come after her. After all he's been silent for a while, and everyone knew something bad was going to happen. Cozy maid a mental reminder to ask bubbles or chubby to take care of her . Then the land came into sight , her head snapped into the direction of it, she then began to smile. He sent a smile her way, miya grinned at him. When they got of cozy helped miya of the boat .

"oh I never caught your name?" her face instantly dropped. She got out her notepad and pen writing ( things in italics mean writing) _my name is miya, I'm sorry I cant speak I was born mute at times. _Cozy nodded with a solemn look in his face.

"can you wait here for a moment I'm going to get some bears to help you move in" she nodded

He left for a moment while she sat on two of her suitcases stacked on top of each other. She began to write down the poem she was thinking of before.

Naughty was bored. He had planned on going into town to get food, which he is going to do now. He got of the bed he was slummed across and left his little closure of his home. When he was walking down the street he saw bubbles and chubby following cozy. He shuck closer so he could hear what they were saying

"she's down here" said cozy

" SHE!" bubbles and chubby said at the same time.

"yhea I know it cool in it?" cozy said

"I know, we better keep he away from naughty ."bubbles said

"I know he might hurt her. He always does it so…" chubby said

"Right through here" stated cozy gathering their attention.

Naughty snuck round the window and climbed in, not so far away he was the talking to a white bear with green eye's. she was different to sat the least. She had long hair surprisingly that covered her left eye. They began to approach the docks. Naughty bear ran from the dock into the store.

Back with miya, cozy had introduced her to bubbles and chubby. They were very funny. She didn't speak to them but nodded when they said things. They were waling through the street filled with really colourful bears. She felt again the emptiness of being separated by colour, when her eye caught a brown bear. Miya tugged at chubby's arm, when he looked at her she pointed towards the brown bear. He looked up and his smile faded quickly

"that's naughty bear, he's evil, that's why he has toughs ugly scars. He's nothing so I wouldn't worry about him" she looked at him sceptically but nodded unbelieving his words. She felt her soft heart ( pun intended ;) just so you know) sink. She liked cut's and scars, they tolled a story, each one. She began to wonder what his past life may have been like.

"miya is it all right if you have a roommate slash partner?" she nodded in response he grinned." Okay you can share with chubby" she nodded again.

When they got in he showed her to her room. She ran and landed face first in the soft bedding. She grabbed the cover and curled into a cute ball ( cute! ) and sighed contently. He laughed and left the room. Her rom was beautiful modern-master-bedroom-ideas/beautiful-modern-master-bedroom-ideas-107393/

She then fell asleep happy life could go good now.

a/n please R&amp;R I know the game is old but it is bloody brilliant. Thank you !

miya: thank you people!

Chubby: run it's naughty!

Naughty: I came to get cheese?

Miya: don't be so mean to him chubby

Chubby: whatever I'm going bye! ( waves)

Daddles: yo peps I think I'm in the next chapter!

Me: no promises!

Daddles: but…

Miya and me: alright bye bye for now!

Daddles: ( huphs)


	2. Chapter 2

**The party **

LandMIA: hello again, thought I post asap soo yhea here you go but first disclaimer!

Disclaimer: LandMIA does not own naughty bear, but she does own miya!

Me ( LandMIA) : thank you! Now warning daddles alert!

Daddles: that's a bad thing?

Miya: ….

Daddles: that's creeping me out now

Me: don't blame her… maybe you just look scary?

Daddles: me?! what about naughty bear look at him

Naughty: oh …. ( grabs baseball bat)

Daddles: oh fluff

Me: you better start running

Miya : …_ don't let them hurt each other!_

Me: oh ok ok guys brake it up… good… on with the story!

Chubby and miya were sat at home. Miya was reading a book, while chubby was eating cake. Chubby looked outside to see the mail bear walking by. He got up said hi to him and accepted the mail. Miya wondered what mail this was.

"alright bills…bills and oh look another bill and… whats this? Oohhhh miya we got party invitations!" miya looked up and grabbed her pen and notepad

_Who are they from? _

" daddles, come on lets get some party cloths and a present!" chubby yelled

_Are you sure? I think I'll just get to tick tacks instead_ she laughed. chubby tried to put on a serious face but failed by laughing out loud.

They got ready to leave , miya grabbed some money ( if that's what they call it) and left for the shops. Miya and chubby went separate ways miya to the girls section, she found this lovely outfit, it was black with white ribbons on the back and white lacing at the top. Black small heeled shoes and a small bag with a golden chain for straps. Miya tries the dress on, she comes out and goes to bye it. when she was done with that she went over to the gifts section and found a necklace saying " destined for greatness" she got it and went to find chubby. She found him after he just bought his gift and they went home

" what did you bye for daddles miya?" chubby asked miya smiled and retrieved the gift from the bag.

"wow that's beautiful! I got him two shirts" miya smiled a bit "what your outfit like?" miya sighs and taps the side of her little black nose and grins at him a bit. He just laughs.

When they put there stuff inside miya decided to go for a walk, chubby insisted he go with her but she politely refused the offer for she wanted peace and quite. She waved good bye and left.

Naughty was led on his bed head hanging of the end sharpening the blade in his paws. He looked out the window and saw a bear approaching. It was that new bear. Then something strange happened. She looked like she was singing. Then he hurd her just a little bit.

" give me strength

Give me peace

Give him love

Give him comfort

Release these chains

Of mortality

And set us free

From deaths own claws" she sat down by the sea, just staring outwards. Naughty left his house and went to introduce himself, mabey then he could have a friend. He was walking up to her and coughed to gain her attention.

"I'm naughty bear its nice to see you" he put his hand out for her to shake it, she smiled and shock his hand, she got out her note pad _I am born mute, I don't talk offen. _ He nodded.

"can I sit with you?" _yes of Corse no need to ask me._ he smiled a bit and sat down. " I hurd you sing it was very good" miya blushed _I'll try and speak but I usually only sing. I'll try and speak now. _

"t….thank y…you" he smirked at her in a kind way. She smiled back " i…I am n…not used t…to talking m…much"

"I don't really talk to the other bears either." He said

"they s…said t…that y…you w…were r…really cruel. Y…you s…seem n…nice t…though" he smiled

"you'r the first to ever say that you know" he said she smiled

"are you…" she was cut off by some one yelling her name " oh its ch…chubby, I b…better go, well t…talk more at the p…party naughty see ya" she left leaving him sat there at the shore thinking

Wait a bloody minuet

What bloody party?

Back with miya, she walked towards the sound of her name being called. She looked behind her and then chubby ran into her. She fell over.

" ah sorry miya I didn't see you there, It was getting late so I came to find you, afer all got a party tomorrow" she nodded, then she spock

"is naughty coming?" she said, he just stared at her

"since when do you talk?"

"I can if I r…really w…want to, but I was b…born mute, i…I t…try and g…get o…over t…that" she stuttered he grinned,

"come on lets go to bed." She just nodded.

The next day

Miya woke up to the smell of pancakes, she rushed to the kitchen.

"w…what s…smells s..so g...good" her paw was over her mouth and she, like always, had her bangs over her left eye ( cute!)

"do I need to tell you?" she shook her head and sat down. Chubby served the food and sat down opposite each other. They ate in silence. When they were done they got ready for the party at daddles.

When they were both done they came downstairs went outside and began to wait for giggles. When he got there, naughty bear walked by. Giggles grabbed his shoulder and me turned to the side. When giggles saw the present he laughed.

Miya felt sorry for him. She grabbed naughty's arms to keep him there, and slapped chubby and giggles. Literally and god that hurt. Naughty was about to laugh and miya was fuming with there attitude.

"come on I'll take you there, you don't want any other bears talking bs to you" she said in a firm voice so she didn't stutter. She dragged naughty bear away to the party. During this he looked at her outfit, it really suited her, (a floor length dress just so ya know ;)

When she got to the party area she saw daddles approach she put a smile on her face, and walked up to him

"ah miya there you are…. Why is he with you?" you look back at the beaten bear behind you then back at daddles.

"h….he w…was kind e…enough to get y…you a g…g…gift"

Daddles looked surprised then laughed. she looked at him angrily, she was about to speak but naughty ran off. She slapped daddles and went to find naughty.

But she didn't know where to look.

a/n: please R&amp;R really helps ;)

me: so there we go another chapter done, what will happen to miya and naughty? How does poor daddles react when he got bi*ch slapped by a girl? What will naughty do next? Find out next time!

Daddles: that bloody hurt

Miya : ( inraged) it was your f*ckin fault he was being nice and you laughed at him!

Chubby: sorry

Giggles: yhea I'm sorry

Miya: you have a lot of making up to do you pieces of sh*t !

Me: shes scary as when she angry mind I forgot to tell you that.

Daddles: that would have helped to know

Me: shut up, I made her after all

Daddles: you're a mum?

Me: -_- yhea totally…

Miya: ARG SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU!

Me: oh?

Miya: okay not you but the rest

Me : good.

Cozy: yow whats happened?

Me: okay bye bye now see you soon (waves)

Cozy: okay then ignore me -_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Scared **

LandMIA: hello, I am so bord so I'll post another one ;) right disclaimer !

Disclaimer: LandMIA doesn't own naughty bear ( side comment) but she tolled me she wished she did.

Me: okay lets begin!

Miya: wait i… I'm s…sorry f…for sh…shouting at e…everyone ( crys)

Daddles: it's okay I'll forgive you

Miya: … I never ment you

Daddles: oh?

Bubbles and chubby: thank you!

Me: lets get started!

Miya went looking for naughty. She couldn't find him. So she went back to find chubby.

"there you are I herd from daddles that you slapped him when he laughed at naughty?" miya nodded. " why do you help him, he's nothing!" hers eyes flashed angrily

"shut up!" she yelled

"okay sorry sorry, but why do you help him." She looked down, she grabbed his arm and pulled over by a tree.

" were so much alike." She said looking down then up ay his orange face ( right colour? )

"how your really nice and happy, your really kind hearted and he's just evil, he's mean he's never nice, your opposites" he said firmly believing every words he said

"no" she said he looked at her surprisingly " your wrong . you don't understand the pain of being chased…" she paused catching her breath " he's the only one that had ever known pain, he has the scars to prove it. as do i." all said very quietly, almost silent.

chubby looked at her surprised " what do you mean? You don't have any scares on you, your fur is clean." She shivered. Clean. She was most lightly the dirtiest bear alive. She had a dark past.

"no I'm not, I am the dirtiest bear alive, I have a dark past. I'll show you." She sighed, she lifted her paw to the hair over her eye, and pulled it back.

He gasped! A massive scare all the way from the top of her head, round on the tip of her cheek bone round to the eye .It was large and stitched up very well. The poor bear.

"you see, were more alike than you think, can you help me find him after the party?"

" ug…um…oh alright." She smiled, and grabbed his hand after putting her hair over the scare.

"let's go" she said, he nodded.

During the part

Daddles comes up to miya when she was in the kitchen getting a drink. He tapped her shoulder, she spun around and came face to face with a smirking daddles.

"hey"

"hey"

…

"do you like the party?" she nodded

"y…yes i…its very good." He nodded

"good"

"oh I forgot to give you your present!" she said very quickly. Getting the gift from her bag " s…sorry its n…not much" showing him the jewellery

" its lovely. Thank you very much" he stepped closer to her. Then closer and peaked her on the cheek. Then there were screams.

Chubby ran in and barricaded the door, he pulled me closer and whispered in her ear

"it's naughty bear, he came in with an axe and is killing bears every ware."

She took a breath " okay daddles I want you to secure this room, chubby I want you to get as Meany bears in here asap. I will try and calm him down ,ready?"

"okay but if we die its your fault" said daddles.

"fine" chubby said.

"okay good I'll go first and find him then go, okay?" they nodded.

She climbed out the window while they barricaded the doors. She listened and herd movement. She went to the edge of the forest area, she turned around to make sure they were doing what they were meant to be. They were. Then she felt a paw over her mouth.

She turned and saw naughty bear gearing at her. She just looked at him. He then after moments he put the axe up to her neck. She than became scared

"n…n…naughty w…what a…a…are you d…doing" he pulled her closer to the edge of the blade.

"you were part of it weren't you, you all planned it against me didn't you?" his eyes narrowed

"n…no when they t…treated y…you badly i…I hit t…them" he shock his head.

" I want them to know how mad I am, your coming with me." he tied her up with chains and threw her over his shoulder and took her to his hut leaving a note saying what he done and what he may do. She didn't fight, there was no use, she was powerless.

The note:

I have taken your dear sweet miya

If you care for her then give me what I want

I want to be able to walk down the street

And not be called any names

I want power over you like everyone else

If you care for her then you will do this

Or I will do awful things to her.

Later with chubby

Chubby found the letter and read it out to all the bears. There was going to be a vote.

With miya

She woke up in a small room on the floor tied up. now she was truly scared.

a/n : well there you go.

Daddles: damn you naughty bear!

Cozy: get your arse over here now so we can bloody vote.

Daddles: fine fine

Me: well bye ( waves)

Miya: wait what a…about m…me?!

Naughty: oh shut it you'll find out soon.

Miya: … ( thinking * I cant believe I actually…)

Me: okay bye ( shuts down whatever electrical devise you are using)


	4. Chapter 4

**Diversion**

LandMIA: hello again, I have school tomorrow but I wanted to post something so sorry if there later. Anyway disclaimer!

Disclaimer: hello LandMIA told me to tell you that she dose not own naughty bear but she does own miya!

Me: thank you right I think that's it lets get on with the chapter! Also I would like to thank pandaluver13 for reviewing and writing that story. Thank you pandaluver for you know writing :)

Miya was horrified. She was in a killers home waiting for anyone to come and help her. There was a noise, that she stiffened at. Naughty walked in the room; putting his knife on the table. Miya flinched.

"n…n…naughty p…p…please l…let me g…go" miya pleaded for he own life.

"no, I need you to make them give me what I want." She looked at him shocked regaling on the floor.

"no this isn't the way to do please listen to me naughty please!" she begged

"what!" he said spitefully she just ignored his attitude

"to gain trust you need to gain one bears trust first, then that bears going to help other bears understand that your not bad. Your better than this naughty you are and I know you are" she said not stuttering

"how can one bear gain someone like me trust of every other bear?"

" I'll help you naughty, if you said you needed me to get what you needed , then I can help you."

"how can you? Your one bear" he said not believing anything, he also had the knife in his hands now " you don't know anything"

She sighed, she would have to tell him to gain his trust. " I do, I know how it feels to be chased, hunted and caught and hurt by something that leaves a mark, I know how you feel."

"how, what proof do you have?" she took a large breath.

"my hair, move my hair out the way of my eye." She said, he moved closer which scared her even more but she tried to remain still, but she did shiver. He bent down hand removed her hair from her left eye, then he saw the scar that was in her head.

" oh I see." He mumbled

" p…please l…let m…me h…help y…you" she said pleadingly. This time for him and no one else.

"no. no matter of that pain, it doesn't matter." He then walked of

"P…PLEASE!" she yelled but all she got in her response was a door slamming.

With chubby and bubble

" we need to get her out of there, maybe we could do diversion." Said chubby.

"okay, you talk I'll get miya out of there."

"urg fine but we must hurry." Chubby said

They left to naughty's hut. Bubble went round the back way while chubby began to through stones at his hut from the front.

"oi naughty your house is rubbish!" chubby yelled. When naughty came out, he had a golf club in his hand chubby laughed " come on chase me!" he said as chubby began to run around. Naughty grunted and began to advance upon him.

With bubble

Bubble was trying to find a way to get to get in when he saw an open window, he instantly climbed in and saw miya, he began to run to her.

"bubble, get the key from the draw quickly!" he did so and unlocked the lock on her chain.

" thank you so much, lets go!" she said hugging him quickly. They left as fast they could go. When they got out, they saw naughty over chubby, gold club in hand. That was it. naughty ended the bears life when he put the club through chubby's head.

"NOOOO!" miya said crying, she was going to run after him, but bubble kept her back

"stop he'll kill you"

"CHUBBY, NO!" tears were streaming down her face. And empty feeling swallowed her up, chubby, her best mate, her helper was dead. she got free of bubbles grasp and ran toward chubby's body, she collapsed down on her knees.

"chubby, chubby I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner. I'm sorry I'v been a pain. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.." she sobbed over his body. Then he spoke with the little breath he had left.

"miya… it's okay… hehe. I must… tell you… I think…I think I… love you" then his eyes lost light and his life vanished. She felt her heart enter the void.

"chubby, thank you, for everything. You saved my life with yours. Thank you… I … I love you top" she said. A bear died that day, but not in vain, he died with a smile on his face.

When all signs of life were gone, miya let out a blood curdling scream. Bubble flinched, miya just cried.

Then naughty grabbed her rufly, and held her by the throght and said

"I tolled you, I'm a monster, you can not change me. now LEAVE ME BE!" he yelled and dropped her on the ground.

She grabbed chubbys body and an of with bubble at her heels.

Naughty just stood there. Then the voice inside his head spoke

_**Maybe you should punish her for getting involved in your life! **_

Naughty decided to do just that.

a/n: I know I'm sorry, chubby will be remembered.

Miya: he loved me :'(

Bubble: LandMIA why!? You desided our fate must chubby die?!

Me: I'm afraid so. Any good bye for now. And remember chubby :'(


	5. Chapter 5

**Underestimate.**

LandMIA: I haven't updated this is so long I'm sorry!

Naughty: *is glaring at me and miya*

Miya:…..

Bubble: carry on LandMIA

LandMIA: r…right. Okay next is underestimate. I'm going to make miya here a little more badass! *smirks*

Miya:….

LandMIA: disclaimer!

Disclaimer: LandMIA does not own naughty bear. She does own mia *smiles*

LandMIA: thank you.. I'm gonna call you billy. people disclaimer is now billy! *smiles* okay on with the story!

~story~

When we were sure that we were far away, we went to see daddles . We all decided to berry chubby in his favourite place. It was on a hill under a pear tree. There were flowers and long grass. It was a really beautiful place. We went that night at mid night, it was his favourite time because it was so peaceful. We sang songs and berried him slowly, not wanting to say good bye to our friend. His memory kept him alive. I decided to sing and let my voice be herd. I sang hallelujah (the nightcore ver. Please! And female) they all cried and I sang. I felt my heart sink lower as the coffin also went down. My heart wanted to follow him. When I stopped I cried and hugged bubbles.

Daddles looked angry. I could tell that it was aimed at either me or naughty. He turned to me.

"this is your fault! If you were stronger and fought back! You done nothing but cause trouble. Go back to where you came from!" I gaped in horror at his words. That… place was not home. It was hell to be alive. How stupid did they think I was!

" I know… I know I'm trouble. No one likes me. no one want's me around. And is they do its for something that would sink me deeper into darkness. My life is hell! I have nothing! I have no one! I lived and live in fear of the ones I should love. But I have nothing good with love. It hates me. I only feel hate, the last time I felt comfort was when my mother was alive and she held me in her arms when I cried. But now… everyone's gone. They died. I'm the only survivor left of my family. I know more pain than you can imagine. You have no idea how much I have lost, how much I've tried fix things then sank deeper into darkness. My life is worth nothing. " I walked away. Tears finally spilling over my eyes. I finally spoke to them. when I would never speak.

I walked down the old path, following the very same path my mother did. Having everyone you care about torn form you, by someone who thinks there better. I went to mine and chubby's house. The silence was killing me on the inside. the silence Is deafening. The words cut deeper than a knife and the pain more so. I felt my heart being torn out of my body. This was life. I grabbed a sword I kept on me for reasons to personal, ones I wished to forget. The reason I have the scar… not my only scar. I picked up my black cloak. It seems I do have power, and that now is my task.

I grabbed my gun and ran. The woods were thick and hard to see around, but with my temper gone the tree's were no way to stop me. I went fast, jumped over fallen tree's and jumped up a tree. I saw the fall moon. It was… lovely. The wind blew in my face, showing my scar to the moon beauty. I stabbed the sword into the tree. My eyes narrowed at the land. I grabbed the sword out and looked around. I saw the hill my best friend now lies in. wear the moon's light covered hi grave like a blanket. I sighed. To kill will do nothing. To scare will do nothing. To make a point… that is my task. I saw naughty climbing the hill were daddles and bubbles and were chubby was berried. His task was clear. He wanted love.. I knew that. but he became lost, and was surrounded by shadow. If I save him… then everyone's better. And the way to save him and everyone I loved… is to make them care for another's life.

I jumped down the tree and ran to the hill, I got there when naughty showed his face to them. he went to kill daddles. What they don't know about me, is I am quick. I jumped in front and blocked the blow with my sword. My other hand behind my back. They all gasped.

" can you here me yet?!" I went for him, he blocked me. this is going to plan.

"what is there to hear?" I smirked

"the wind." I went for him " the rain" and again. " the beating heart of another." I finished. The wind blew once more, my eyes glowed blue and y scar visible. My cloak flew out. " can you hear me yet?! " I yelled again.

"give me something to hear!" I took his paw and put it over were my heart is. " can you feel it? a life because of a thing we call a heart" I paused. All the bears looked at me. I carried on " my life is because of this. Chubby's life was because of this. The thing that causes emotions." I had to pick the right words " it can cause us pain… but do you know what else? " he shook his head with a glare plastered to his features. " love." I said simply. I turned my back to him. Nodded to everyone.

" if you underestimate someone, then you lose. If you see them as an equal, you have the chance of winning." With that I ran. To the woods. In the tree. And carved chubby' name into its old bark. I sat there. They underestimate me. because I'm a girl? Because I'm different. Its like my history is repeating itself. Iw ont let that happen. Not again. Never again. I can win at least one battle. No… I'll beat this war. With that, I set myself a new task. This time. I will save everyone.

LandMIA: not as happy as the others but I needed miya to have more of a personality. And it's showing her history a bit too.

Miya: my history… *hides face*

Naughty: she can fight?!

Daddles: in your face!

Naughty: wanna say that again?

Miya: shut up, both of you!

Both: *shut up*

LandMIA: good… well see ya! And don't forget billy!

Billy: bye! *bows*


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgive and forget**

LandMIA: hello people! Okay last chapter we saw that miya had a fight with daddles and naughty… well now this chapter is forgive and forget. So I hope you enjoy! And thanks for the reviews! Thanks to angle of memories for reviews too! Thanks!

Daddles: I feel bad for shouting at miya…

Naughty:… *scratching head*

Bubble: you were nasty to he daddles…

Daddles: shut up!

Miya: *glaring* …..

LandMIA: *sweat drop* okay billy please!

Billy: LandMIA does not own naughty bear. She does own the main plot and miya. *bows*

LandMIA: thank you billy *smiles* on with the story!

~story~

Bubbles's P.O.V

Naughty was sat in shock on the floor. Daddles was staring at where miya just was. I began to wonder myself about her story. Why did she care for naughty's scars? I pondered this thought until cozy walked up to us.

" I can't find her." He looked at naughty. " I think you should go" he said. Naughty glared at him before disappearing into the darkness. I wondered what he was thinking. I'm worried about miya.

Miya's P.O.V

I cried. What else could I do. I just…. It was all my fault. Daddles was right. He would still be alive if not for me. I curled into a ball. But the pain I feel all the time is what reassures me I'm still alive. I wanted to help them, is that to much to ask for? I didn't cry out loud, I silently cried. I herd foot steps and looked down to see naughty walking past my tree. Chubby's tree. I felt anger bubble *pun!* up inside me. I sat down holding onto my sword, forged by my brother before he went to war. if was a gift, but something about the sword was off. Naughty walked as if he won a battle, he was smirking. I jumped down behind him, his smirk didn't even waver.

" so your hear of all places… the dark forest wear no one can see us or hear us." He said as if he ruled the place. My voice refused to come out. So I glared at him. He laughed manically. "were all thoughts words for nothing? Is that scar there for no reason?" he paused slowly walking toward me, I backed away a little but then stopped. Hell was I going to give in now! He walked up into my face and glared at me. still smirking. "are you feeling lonely?" his smirk widened. That snapped me. I punched him in the face. That stopped his smirk. I sniggered.

"i….i f…feel….used" I said slowly. My voice still has not come back. He gave me a confused look.

"if y…you k…knew ev…even a li…little of m..my history… ev..even yo…you would fe…feel dirty." I said. I could not let anything slip out yet. No, it was to soon.

" that sword… it has markings in it. what does it mean?" he asked. I glared and pulled the sword close to me. I sighed and looked down as the moon shone onto me.

"t..they mean t..that so…sometimes it..its the be…bears y…you least ex.. expect that.. need t…the most c…care. O..or t.. thoughts h…hardest t..to lo...love ne..need it most. " I said. My brother left me that message when he left.

"how did you get such a sword" I growled.

" m…my b.. brother"

My brother. I miss him so much. My brother was called dan. He was the best brother I could have asked for. I would always get picked on by because of my fur. I would also have Meany nightmares and dan would come in and help me. he would make me laugh. I miss him. He went to fight in the war against the dolls, but he didn't make it. when I found out my nightmares only incressed. My father also died in war and my mother had a heart attack and died. I went to live with my ant and uncle but…

"why are you so silent?" he asked. I shivered.

"g…go away" I said and walked away. I went to mine and chubby's home. I put the fire on and sat down and warmed my fur. I herd the door open.

" hey miya." It was cozy. I pulled the blanket around me. " we couldn't find you after your fight with naughty. That was good of you. May i?" he said, he pointed to the pillow next to me. I nodded, he smiled " thank you." He sat down. " chubby would be proud of you. He spoke highly of you." He did. That was sweet of him cozy smiled. " are you okay?" I shook my head. He put an arm around me. I cried and snuggled closer to him. He was warm. I missed my parents and brother. The dolls war. They killed us but we made peace. I will never forgive them.

"t…thank y..you" I said slowly. Cozy smiled at me. then he frowned  
" I know of your home land" my eyes widened. What?! " I also know a little of your past. You can't hide something like that forever." I shivered. He knew who I was and a little of my past. That was not good " I can promise you that we are not the bears you are looking for. We keep to ourselves and we wouldn't do something so crule" I frowned. I cant trust anyone, no matter of who they are and who they become to me. I must not trust anyone.

"I c…cant t..take y…your wo…word f…for i..it yo..you kn…know?" I asked limply.

" yes I know that. I will show you our files of the bears here, then the history of the island, I can promise you that we are not to blame." I huphed.

" b..but w..when be..bears ke…keep hurting n..naughty be…bear the other's g..go to t…the ex. extreme t..to kill h…him" I said.

"I understand. And I can see what you mean now though. They could have sold the bears nations maps and plans to the dolls. You are free to look around. But fist I need to see your identity." Though I should not trust him, and I still don't there is nothing wrong with shouwing him. It's not like he could do anything with it.

"f..fine. b..but d..dont under…estimate me" I said and showed him my card.

His eyes widened a lot " so your part of the FBI and CIA? That's …. Alarming to say the least." I snached my identity back.

"m…make sure n…no one g..gets in m…my way. " I said stuttering but deadly serious. Oh yhea… I'm in the FBI and CIA. I worked there since my brother died and just after I lived with my ant and uncle. So… now is where my job begins. I smirked.

LandMIA: well… miya's secret is more thsn thst. There Is a reason she joined **after **she moved with her ant and uncle. That's for later. Say bye everyone

Cozy: she scares me.

Miya: *smirks*

Naughty: what happened?

Daddles: form the looks of it, I don't wanna know.

LandMIA: okay bye. Say bye billy!

Billy: good bye *bows*

LandMIA: your cute you know billy?

Billy: *blushes*

LandMIA: bye!


End file.
